Deux Intrus dans le Cratère
by Gwen La Sanglante
Summary: Quand Gwen rencontre enfin Mahyar, elle est aux anges. Rien n'aurait pu la troubler ou lui faire perdre son sourire. Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvent propulsés dans le monde d'Aventures, tout bascule. Qu'arrivera-t-il dans ce monde si différent?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I : Rencontre**

 _Avant de débuter, je tiens à dire que tout est totalement idyllique, que, malheureusement pour une fangirl comme moi, je n'ai pas des relations comme cela avec Mahyar._

 _Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sauf Gwen, appartiennent à leur créateur : Mahyar a lui-même, Balthazar à Bob Lennon, Théo à Fred, Shin à Seb et Grunlek à Krayn._

Gwen était aux anges.

Elle qui rêvait de ça depuis si longtemps !

Rencontrer en chair et en os le meilleur des MJ, Mahyar Shakeri.

Eux qui discutaient ensembles depuis une dizaine de mois déjà, leur relation semblait s'améliorer de plus en plus.

Il lui avait proposé de prendre un café ensemble afin de se voir pour la première fois en vrai et plus derrière un écran.

En passant devant un miroir, elle s'inspecta une dernière fois.

L'écrivaine avait enfilé un slim noir et un pull long « Hot Road ».

Gwen n'avait pas maquillé ses yeux vert marécageux et avait laissé dévaler sa cascade de boucles blondes aux mèches rouge sombre.

Assez satisfaite du résultat, elle prit sa sacoche noire avec son permis, ses clefs, son téléphone et surtout de quoi écrire.

On ne savait jamais, elle pouvait avoir des idées pour son scénario !

Une fois ses bottes militaires noires et son blouson sur le dos, elle sortit de chez elle et descendit sur le parking.

Elle repéra immédiatement sa voiture, cadeau plus que précieux de ses parents pour son vingt-sixième anniversaire.

Ils avaient économisé si longtemps pour lui offrir ce bijou américain…

Une magnifique Camaro Z28 de 1969.

Dire qu'elle n'avait pas pu les remercier…

Gwen ravala sa peine et se glissa sur le siège conducteur et mit le contact.

Aussitôt le moteur V8 se mit à vrombir et la jeune femme s'apaisa.

Elle se mit en route, mettant la musique à fond. Un peu de hard rock faisait toujours du bien.

Mais dans sa tête passait une toute autre musique.

 _Je vais rencontrer Mahyar, je vais rencontrer Mahyar, je vais rencontrer Mahyar !_

Mahyar était déjà assis à une table de la terrasse du café quand un bruit de moteur lui fit détourner le regard de son téléphone.

Une superbe voiture noire et blanche, apparemment un américaine, était en train de se garer.

Il apprécia du regard les lignes du bolide, quand son regard rencontra celui de son conducteur… De sa conductrice plutôt.

Elle était blonde avec comme des mèches pourpres dans les cheveux.

D'un pas souple, elle sortit de son véhicule et traversa la route, semblant chercher quelqu'un du regard.

Son regard vert rencontra les prunelles sombres de l'auteur et elle sourit.

 _C'est surement une des folles qui écrit des trucs bizarre sur moi…_

Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'arrêta juste devant lui, toujours en souriant.

_Mahyar !

_Qui êtes-vous ?

Bon, il avait été un peu sec… Mais la flamme dans les yeux de la blonde ne diminua pas.

_Je suis Gwenaëlle, et si je me souviens bien, tu m'as invité à prendre un café il y a deux jours.

Mahyar écarquilla les yeux, il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette jeune femme.

Il l'imaginait autrement. Peut-être avec des lunettes, des cheveux sombres et un regard brun et doux.

Calme et timide.

Mais Gwen semblait être pleine d'énergie, comme lui quand il buvait trop de café pour finir ses écrits, d'un aplomb sidérant. Elle avait un visage fin et une peau légèrement bronzée.

Il observa ses mains et remarqua les tâches d'encre sur le bout de ses doigts.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui sourit, d'un air désolé.

_Je ne savais pas à quoi tu ressemblais, du coup j'ai été surpris.

Elle esquissa un sourire amusé.

_Je suppose que tu ne t'imaginais pas ça.

_Non, je le concède. Mais je ne suis pas déçu de la surprise. Et dis-donc, elle est superbe ta voiture.

Gwen sourit mais ses yeux s'assombrirent.

_Ce sont mes parents qui me l'on offert en début d'année. Pour mes vingt-six ans. Ils ont économisé longtemps pour me l'offrir… Depuis que j'ai sept-ans en fait.

L'auteur remarqua une ombre de douleur dans son regard et comprit en un éclair.

Ses parents étaient morts, et apparemment c'était depuis quelques mois.

_Je suis désolé.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Je dois m'y faire c'est tout ! Et puis, j'ai adopté la stratégie de vie de ma mère.

_Laquelle ?

_Profiter de la vie à fond.

Mahyar sourit et hocha la tête.

En effet c'était une belle façon de vivre, au jour le jour.

Il appréciait de plus en plus cette jeune femme qu'il trouvait étonnante.

Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il lui avait adressé la parole, sur Messenger, quand elle lui avait demandé son aide pour le roman qu'elle écrivait, s'excusant du dérangement.

Il lui avait répondu, appréciant la tournure de ses phrases et du fait qu'elle était aimable et polie, plus polie que la plupart des gens qui lui demandait des services.

Et ils avaient discutés, il avait lu ses écrits, ils avaient sympathisés.

Et maintenant, Mahyar estimait qu'ils pouvaient se considérer comme amis.

_Mahyar ?

Il se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait tendu une carte.

_Oh, pardon. J'étais dans mes pensées.

_J'ai remarqué.

Elle sourit.

Mahyar prit un café serré tandis que la jeune femme prenait un café chocolat.

Ils discutèrent pendant longtemps, faisant plus ample connaissance.

Tous deux étaient détendus.

Gwen était en train de se dire que cette journée était fantastique.

Après avoir fini leur café, sous le regard insistant de la serveuse, les deux écrivains prirent la direction d'un petit antiquaire que la jeune femme connaissait pour montrer les vieux livres qu'elle avait vu à Mahyar.

Il apprécia apparemment l'odeur de parchemin et les antiquités et acheta même un livre.

Ses yeux brillaient de la passion qui l'habitait.

Puis tous deux retournèrent au dehors et se baladèrent en parlant de divers choses mais surtout de sadisme.

Ils parlèrent d'Aventures, de sa fourberie envers ses amis.

Finalement, au plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme, Mahyar l'invita à dîner chez lui, voyant que le soleil descendait et sa montre annonçait dix-neuf heures.

Quand elle entra dans l'appartement de l'homme, elle sourit, voyant que tous deux avaient des feuilles et des carnets éparpillés un peu partout.

_Excuse-moi pour le bazar.

_T'inquiète, c'est pareil chez moi, voir même pire.

Ils rirent tous les deux et Mahyar lui présenta rapidement les lieux.

Et c'est là que tout bascula.

Une lumière les enveloppa d'un coup, sans prévenir et Gwen se sentit petit à petit disparaître et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

 _Alors ce premier chapitre?_

 _Il vous a plus? N'hésitez pas à laisser un review, cela me fera grand plaisir 3_

 _On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II : Le Cratère  
**

 _Je tiens à remercier et fêter (toute seule malheureusement) mon premier review ! C'est presque un miracle pour moi._

 _Merci, merci, merci!_

 _Donc nous revoilà pour la suite, tandis que j'écris le chapitre III_

 _Disclaimer: A part Gwen (qui est mon invention) les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mon travail, juste du plaisir ^^_

Théodore de Silverberg était énervé.

Balthazar, toujours lui, avait raté un _simple allumage de feu_!

Le paladin avait beau le considérer comme un de ses meilleurs amis, cela ne passait pas toujours.

Là c'était la goutte de trop. Celle qui avait fait déborder le petit vase de Théo.

Pour se calmer, l'homme prévint Grunlek qu'il allait faire un tour dans la forêt pour « trouver de quoi manger ».

Le nain savait que c'était surtout pour éviter de frapper le pyromage.

Après tout, ce n'aurait pas été favorable pour le moral du groupe que les deux plus fortes têtes se mettent sur la tronche.

Le paladin s'éloignât donc du campement et disparut entre les arbres.

Tout en marchant il grommelait des jurons très imagés, frappant avec hargne dans des pierres.

Alors qu'il déversait sa rage, le bruit que fit un caillou en retombant lui fit lever un sourcil.

_Que… ?

Le son était anormal, ce n'était pas un tintement « familier », là le son était étouffé, comme s'il avait atterri sur quelque chose de mou.

Il s'approcha à pas vifs du lieu d'où provenait le son et ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix.

Un corps était étendu sur le sol de la forêt, le visage griffé par les ronces, les cheveux blonds emmêlés avec des feuilles et de l'herbe.

Il se pencha vers ce qui ressemblait à une jeune femme, habillée de vêtements étranges, dans des étoffes que l'homme n'avait jamais vu.

Il inspecta son pouls et constata avec soulagement qu'elle était vivante, juste inconsciente.

Alors qu'il la détaillait, quelque chose bougea à quelques mètres et il se redressa, méfiant.

Il vit d'abord une touffe de cheveux noirs puis un visage d'homme à la peau claire doté d'un bouc.

Théo dégaina son épée et mit en joue l'homme, aux vêtements aussi étranges que celui de la blonde.

_Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le paladin d'une voix froide, Êtes-vous celui qui a assommé cette jeune femme ?

_N-non ! Je… Non !

L'homme au bouc sembla voir la jeune femme dans l'herbe et voulut se précipiter vers elle mais Théo l'arrêta d'un regard plus que glacial.

_Qui. Êtes. Vous, répéta-t-il, menaçant.

L'homme leva les mains en l'air.

_Je m'appelle Mahyar… Et la jeune femme sur le sol est une amie, Gwen. Laissez-moi voir si elle va bien s'il vous plaît !

Ledit Mahyar sembla d'un coup comprendre quelque chose et fixa Théo d'un regard étrange.

_Théodore de Silverberg… Non… Ce n'est pas possible…

_Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Vous nous suiviez ?!

Mahyar fit un hochement de tête négatif.

_Ce n'est pas ça… Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer… Je viens d'un autre univers et dans cet endroit vous êtes des personnages que j'ai créé avec des amis…

Théo était en train de se demander si cet homme, Mahyar, n'avait pas pris un sérieux coup sur le crâne.

Mais il ne fit rien.

Après tout, Balthazar l'ausculterai quand Théo ramènerait les deux personnes au campement.

_Ramenez vos fesses, on va au campement.

Le paladin souleva doucement la jeune femme, Gwen, d'après l'homme au bouc.

Il prit le chemin du retour, suivit du malade.

Quand la lueur du feu de camp apparut, Théo accéléra le pas pressé de faire examiner Mahyar, qui lui faisait légèrement peur.

Shin accourut vers lui, l'air intrigué.

_Dis donc c'est une manie chez toi de ramener des filles inconscientes !

_Ferma-la Shin, allonge-la sur une couche et demande à Bob de l'examiner.

L'archer n'émit aucune protestation et emmena la jeune femme, qu'il plaça auprès du feu, la couvrant de sa cape.

Bob ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

Il vit Théo ramener une jeune femme qui semblait dormir, suivit d'un homme au regard sombre.

Shin ramena ladite demoiselle et la déposa sur sa couche près du feu avant de la recouvrir d'une de ses capes.

Il demanda ensuite au pyromage de l'ausculter, ce qu'il fit avec pas mal d'entrain.

Attendez, elle n'était pas moche la jeune blonde.

En l'observant, à vue d'œil, elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années et elle ne semblait avoir aucune blessures graves.

Juste quelques égratignures et un léger filet de sang à l'arrière de la tête. Elle avait dû faire une sacrée chute…

Il sentit soudain une drôle de sensation alors que ses paupières bougeaient, surement à cause d'un rêve.

Il le connaissait bien ce sentiment, il le ressentait assez régulièrement…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Grunlek arriver et sursauta quand le nain lui adressa la parole.

_Comment va-t-elle ?

_Bien. Rien de grave, mais il lui faut un peu de repos.

Le nain hocha la tête en silence.

_Tu as ressenti cette aura de danger, Grun' ?

_Oui. Cela vient d'elle ?

_Surement. C'est peut-être une demi-élémentaire. Je ne sais pas.

Pendant ce temps, Bob voyait du coin de l'œil, l'homme au bouc les observer d'un air à la fois choqué et inquiet.

Celui-ci avait une aura de magie sombre. Très sombre.

Théo s'approcha enfin du pyromage et s'accroupit près de lui.

Bob se renfrogna.

_Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, grommela-t-il.

_C'est pas grave, c'est oublié. Dis, tu peux examiner l'autre là-bas ? Il m'a l'air d'avoir pris un sacré coup sur la tête.

Le paladin lui raconta l'histoire de l'homme dénommé Mahyar tandis que Bob le regardait fixement.

Il observa Mahyar d'un regard perçant.

Cet homme n'était pas fou.

_Il est en pleine possession de ses moyens. Ce qu'il dit n'est pas un délire, ça à l'air d'être la vérité.

Shin hocha doucement la tête.

Grunlek approuva :

_Cela expliquerait ces vêtements étranges.

Mahyar n'en revenait pas.

Il se trouvait dans le Cratère… Avec des personnages qu'il avait vu évoluer au gré des actions de ses amis.

Et Gwen était inconsciente. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais il avait entendu Bob dire qu'elle allait bien.

En silence, il attendit, assis près du feu.

Finalement, après surement une heure d'attente, la jeune femme s'éveilla enfin.

Il vit l'incompréhension dans son regard puis une illumination.

Bob vit d'abord le fin sourire de Mahyar avant de remarquer que la jeune femme s'était éveillée.

Il rencontra son regard marécageux puis son semi-sourire.

_Bonsoir, fit-elle, pleine d'aplomb.

Le pyromage lui rendit son sourire et prit rapidement sa température, pour vérifier et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Sa peau était douce au toucher et étonnamment fraîche.

_Je vais bien, lui assura-t-elle.

Théo s'assit à côté d'elle en faisant la grimace.

_Vous avez de la chance que je vous aie retrouvé. Vous n'auriez pas fini la nuit, comme çà dans les bois. Quel est votre nom ? Votre compagnon nous a dit que c'était Gwen, mais je veux vérifier.

_C'est cela. Gwenaëlle en entier. Et vous ?

_Moi, c'est Théo, lui (il désigna le nain) c'est Grunlek.

Le maître nain adressa un signe de la main à Gwen.

_Heureux de te voir sur pied.

_Lui, c'est Shin.

L'archer hocha légèrement la tête.

_Et enfin lui, c'est Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, mais on l'appelle Bob.

_Salut ! Enfin réveillée !

Alors que le pyromage allait harceler Gwenaëlle de questions, Grunlek le coupa dans son élan, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

_Tu as faim Gwen ?

 _Voili Voilou._

 _J'espère de tout mon petit cœur fripé que cela vous plaira et on se retrouve très vite pour la suiiiiite_

 _Ps: N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans un review_

 _Je vous aime, à bientôt_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III : L'Elément du Feu**

 _Hop! Et c'est reparti pour la suite! Je publie tout ce que j'ai écrit ce week-end, parce que je ne pourrais pas cette semaine._

 _Donc nous retrouvons pour un troisième chapitre, Gwen!_

 _Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla..._

 _Sauf Gwen qui est ma création._

 _Et bien sûr pas le droit de copier ou de vous inspirer du texte sans me demander!_

Gwen accepta avec reconnaissance le bol de ragout que lui tendait le nain.

Elle s'assit confortablement près du feu et commença à manger.

_Dis, au fait, c'est à quoi ton ragout ?

_A l'araignée.

L'écrivaine faillit s'étouffer en entendant la réponse.

De l'araignée ?! Mais c'était horrible !

Bon mis à part la viande plutôt singulière, c'était super bon.

Elle finit donc son bol sans vomir, alors que Théo l'observait, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Une fois repue, elle alla rejoindre Mahyar, qui était un peu plus loin, assis sur une bûche.

_C'est bizarre hein ?

_Oui… Tu n'as pas le mal du pays Gwen ? Des gens qui te manquent ?

_Non.

Sa réponse catégorique sembla étonner l'homme.

Il dressa un sourcil et l'observa attentivement.

_Comment ça ?

_Et bien… Je me sens bien ici. Et les gens que j'ai laissés derrière moi n'ont pas d'importance réelle. Je ne suis pas très sociable malgré l'apparence.

Surpris de ces révélations, Mahyar resta silencieux.

Lui avait des amis, de la famille et tout ça lui manquait un peu.

Alors que Gwen soit comme ça l'intriguait.

Comment une jeune femme aussi charmante et agréable pouvait-elle rester seule ?

Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de la regarder, pensif.

Oh que oui… Cette fille était pleine de mystères.

_Gwen ! _Attention_!

Le paladin s'était déchiré la gorge en hurlant le prénom de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux quand une énorme araignée lui sauta dessus.

Ou du moins tenta.

Qui aurait cru que ce petit bout de fille avait de tels réflexes ?

Elle roula sur le côté et se releva rapidement, bousculant l'homme au bouc au passage.

Mais apparemment l'araignée n'en avait qu'après celle qui semblait la plus appétissante du groupe.

Théo dégaina alors son arme et se lança alors dans la bataille.

Gwen était stupéfaite d'être encore vivante.

Son corps avait réagi de lui-même, l'embarquant sur le côté et sauvant au passage un Mahyar totalement choqué.

La bestiole devait faire plus d'un mètre d'envergure.

Elle qui n'aimait déjà pas celles qui squattaient son appartement et qui ne mesuraient que quelques millimètres…

Une sorte de liquide gluant coulait des mandibules de l'araignée.

Liquide qui rongeait le sol.

De l'acide.

Elle fit la grimace et commença à reculer prudemment.

Elle voulait à tout prix éloigner cette chose des autres et surtout de Mahyar, qui semblait paralysé.

Gwen sentait le regard dégoutant de l'araignée la suivre et vit avec soulagement Théo dégainer son épée et sauter sur la chose.

Agile, celle-ci l'esquiva et reporta son attention sur l'écrivaine.

 _Okay… Respire Gwen, respire… C'est juste une énorme araignée qui veut faire de toi son dîner…_

Voyant ladite araignée faire un bond en avant, Gwen poussa un hurlement, se retourna et se mit à courir.

Elle essayait de se glisser entre les arbres le plus rapidement possible, mais elle n'avait clairement pas l'avantage de l'endurance.

Elle trébucha plusieurs fois avant de s'étaler de tout son long au sol et de reculer le plus possible, collant, sans le vouloir, son dos contre un tronc.

_Merde, merde, merde… Réfléchis…

Plus elle voyait la créature avancer plus elle paniquait.

 _Non, non, non… D'habitude tu les tues ces maudites bestioles Gwen…_

Oui, mais là, elle ne voyait pas comment.

Elle vit d'un coup, un énorme dard sous l'abdomen de l'araignée et déglutit.

Si ce truc lui perçait la peau, elle allait clairement souffrir. Et mourir aussi, accessoirement.

Alors que son cerveau carburait à mille à l'heure, une étrange chaleur traversa son corps et s'accumula dans ses mains qui prirent feu.

Gwen poussa un cri de surprise, s'attendant à une sensation de brûlure.

Rien mis à part cette agréable chaleur.

Mue par instinct, la jeune femme pensa à une dague et les flammes prirent la forme d'un couteau magnifique aussi flamboyant que physique.

Au mois maintenant elle avait une arme pour se défendre.

Mais ce n'était pas encore ça qui allait la sauver… Il lui fallait immédiatement l'aide du paladin ou du pyromage.

Théo entendit un cri horrible et vit l'araignée bondir sur Gwen et… reculer aussitôt.

Quelque chose tomba sur le sol. Le dard.

Il avait été sectionné net.

Il vit la jeune femme se redresser et s'appuyer à l'arbre, le souffle court.

Du sang maculait ses mains et ses cuisses.

Elle avait le regard dur et semblait déterminée.

Théo vit une dague sur le sol.

 _Mais d'où provient cette arme ?_

Gwen inspira profondément et ses mains s'embrasèrent.

Théo fut si surpris que ses sourcils faillirent s'envoler.

_Gwen ! Ça va ?

Elle ne l'entendit pas.

Une grande gerbe de flammes jaillit de ses paumes et l'araignée se consuma en un instant.

Et elle s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon contre l'arbre.

Quand Théo rentra, Bob vit à son regard qu'il était pensif.

Il portait Gwen, inconsciente, mais à part ça, elle semblait aller bien.

_Que s'est-il passé Théo ? On a entendu le cri de l'araignée puis des crépitements… interrogea Shin.

Le paladin ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Il allongea tout d'abord la jeune femme sur la couche de Bob, décidément c'était une habitude pour lui de ramener les filles _inconscientes_!

_Je suis arrivé sur place, l'araignée lui a sauté dessus, Gwen lui a tranché son dard et l'a carbonisée. J'ai pas compris.

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment en observant Gwen, qui avait le visage paisible.

 _Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit comme moi… ou alors comme Shin ?_

Le pyromage observa les environs et son cœur manqua un battement.

Mahyar avait disparu.

 _Eyh Eyh!_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé et si oui n'hésitez pas à me le dire!_

 _Bisouilles!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV : Gwenaëlle**

 _Coucou à tous, nous voici pour la suite des Aventures!_

 _Je vous remercie tous autant que vous êtes de suivre cette petite création et je vous aimes._

_Les mecs on a un problème.

_Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Shin.

Bob inspira un grand coup avant de parler, paniqué.

_Mahyar. Il est plus là.

Théo s'énerva.

_T'es sérieux, t'es même pas fichu de surveiller un mec ?!

_En même temps avec tout le boucan que faisait l'araignée comment j'aurai pu ?! On était tous inquiets pour Gwen !

Grunlek s'avança vers eux, un éclat de désapprobation dans le regard.

_Parlez moins fort ! siffla-t-il. Je vous rappelle qu'elle est blessée et qu'elle a besoin de soins.

_J'ai plus de sorts de soins en réserve. Bob n'a qu'à lui faire un bandage, il sait si bien les faires !

_Mais je t'emme…

Shin, plus qu'agacé fit taire Bob d'un seul regard.

Celui-ci déglutit. C'était rare quand le demi-élémentaire arrivait à les faire se calmer.

_C'est pas le moment.

_Ouais, t'as raison, concéda le pyromage, Théo tu peux aller chercher dans les environs avec Grunlek et Eden ? Cherchez sa piste, des indices, tout ce qui peut nous aider. Shin, monte la garde et je m'occupe de Gwen.

Chacun acquiesça et le paladin fut le seul à râler généreusement.

Bob s'accroupit près de la demoiselle inconsciente (décidemment c'était une habitude !) et retira la couverture pour observer les plaies.

Mais avec son tissu sombre il ne voyait rien…

Il devait… Enlever le bas.

Cette pensée lui fit cuire les joues et il détourna le regard.

_Pourquoi tu te fonds dans ta robe, Bob ?

_Je… J'ai besoin d'aide mec. Il faut que je lui retire son bas…

Shin rougit lui aussi et hocha la tête en silence.

Ils finirent par arriver à retirer le tissu tout en cachant la zone critique sous la couverture.

Bob était toujours aussi rouge.

Essayant de retrouver son calme, il ausculta les blessures de Gwen.

L'araignée avait planté ses pattes avant dans ses cuisses.

Les plaies étaient profondes mais pas critiques.

Elle aurait juste du mal à marcher pendant quelques temps.

Il banda le tout et la recouvrit de sa couverture.

Quand Gwen s'éveilla, elle sentit un drôle de courant d'air au niveau de ses cuisses.

Un courant d'air censé ne pas exister.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut un Bob Lennon aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Haussant un sourcil, elle regarda.

Elle avait une drôle de position.

Elle s'était étalée, elle avait une jambe à l'air ainsi qu'une… partie qui fit mourir de honte la jeune femme.

Elle remonta la couverture dans un cri de surprise.

_Je… Euh…

_Désolé, fit précipitamment Bob en se détournant.

_Tu… Je… Tu as des affaires à me prêter ?

Elle était horriblement gênée et une douleur aux cuisses l'empêcha de se redresser.

_Euh... Ouais je dois avoir encore une robe ignifugée.

Le pyromage fouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit une robe rouge écarlate qu'il tendit à la jeune femme sans la regarder.

_Merci…

Bob alla s'asseoir avec Shin.

Tous deux fixèrent la forêt, essayant de ne pas penser à la jeune femme qui se changeait derrière eux.

Le pyromage ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois qu'il avait été en compagnie d'une _demoiselle_.

Il entendait les moindres frottements de tissu, sa respiration, son parfum, comme si son diable prenait un malin plaisir à réveiller ses instincts d'homme.

Après tout, une jeune femme seule avec des hommes au beau milieu d'une forêt…

Bob repoussa tant bien que mal les pensées mesquines du diable dans les tréfonds de son âme et scruta la pénombre des bois.

_C'est bon, fit Gwen d'une petite voix.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et restèrent sans voix.

Elle était superbe dans cette robe.

Elle avait prit la ceinture de son bas et l'avait noué autour de sa taille, elle avait attaché ses cheveux blonds en deux couettes et avait passé sa sacoche à son épaule.

Mais son regard était inquiet.

_Où est Mahyar ? Et Théo et Grunlek ?

_Je… Mahyar a disparu et les deux autres sont à sa recherche.

_On a rien trouvé, annonça Théo en revenant, pile au bon moment.

Les yeux verts de Gwen s'élargirent de stupeur.

_Quoi ?! Mais… Il n'a pas pu partir tout seul… Il a dû être emmené de force !

_Où alors, il devait rejoindre quelqu'un fit le paladin d'une voix froide.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas douloureux et se planta face à Théo, énervée.

_Combien de fois va-t-il falloir te le dire pour que tu comprennes qu'à part vous, on ne connait _personne_?! T'es bouché ou quoi ?!

Furieuse, Gwen s'éloigna, se fichant pas mal de la douleur.

Il avait disparu. Son seul point d'ancrage au monde d'où elle venait et son seul ami avait disparu.

Elle sentait des larmes amères monter mais les repoussa.

Si Théo pensait que Mahyar était un traître ou quelque chose du style, elle s'en fichait.

Elle irait à la recherche de son ami toute seule.

Repérant les chevaux dans un coin, elle détacha celui de Shin, grimpa dessus et s'élança dans la forêt, suivant son instinct.

Ses jambes la lançaient mais son inquiétude pour le MJ d'Aventures lui faisait supporter.

Elle lança l'étalon noir au galop et s'enfonça dans la pénombre des arbres.

_Gwen ! Gwen revient ! Tu vas droit à la mort, cria Bob derrière elle.

Elle l'ignora superbement et serra plus fort les rennes du cheval.

Elle était déçue. Déçue du comportement de ceux qu'elle admirait.

Théo regarda Gwen partir, sidéré de s'être fait remis en place par une _fille._

Il commençait à peine à l'apprécier qu'elle partait déjà à la poursuite de l'inconnu.

Elle lui rappelait tellement quelqu'un… Mais il avait oublié son nom et l'avait laissée tomber.

Il ne laisserait pas tomber Gwen.

Elle avait besoin d'aide, il en était sûr.

Les regards lourds de reproches de ses amis et camarades se posèrent sur lui.

_Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire j'espère, Théo, l'interpella Bob, en revenant près du camp.

_Ouais…

_Elle est seule, blessée, et sans défense ! En plus je te signale que c'est une fille ! explosa le pyromage.

_Et c'est une demi-élémentaire, fit Shin.

_ _Quoi_?!

 _Eyh, c'est la fin du chapter! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review!_

 _Bisouilles!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Danger**

 _Et oui j'essaye toujours de publier deux chapitres par semaine! Cela vous plaît? De toute manière je ne peux pas faire mieux xD Avec le lycée et tout.  
_

 _Amusez-vous bien, je suis ouverte aux critiques._

_ _Quoi_?!

Les trois hommes fixèrent Shin du regard, partagés entre l'étonnement et le choc.

_Une demi-élémentaire ? Mais de quelle catégorie ?

_Devine espèce de triple buse… soupira Shin.

_De feu. C'est pour ça qu'elle dégage une aura de danger et que c'est Balthazar qui l'a mieux ressenti.

_Mais… Et si Shin se trompait et que c'était un demi-diable comme Bob ?

_On ne sait pas… Mais il faut la retrouver, décréta Théo en commençant à rassembler ses affaires.

Pour une fois, personne ne contredit le paladin et tous se dépêchèrent de tout ranger et de partir à la poursuite de Gwen.

Gwen galopait depuis une dizaine de minutes quand son instinct lui dicta de s'arrêter.

Elle tira sur les rennes et le cheval freina.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle descendit de selle et, attachant le cheval à un arbre, elle observa les alentours.

Un bruit attira son attention et la jeune femme se figea.

Ce son était étrange, il n'avait pas l'air d'être d'ordre naturel, plus comme… des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un essayant d'être discret.

Restant sur ses gardes, elle sortit la petite lampe de poche qu'elle avait. L'allumant, elle pointa son faisceau autour d'elle d'un air inquiet.

Il n'y avait rien de suspect dans les parages mais Gwen restait tendue.

Un autre bruit.

La jeune femme fit demi-tour d'un bond et pointa la lampe sur la source du bruit.

Les quatre aventuriers galopaient à vive allure, essayant de rattraper Gwen aussi vite que possible.

Tous avaient un mauvais pressentiment qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à expliquer.

Et ce qu'ils entendirent leur glaça le sang.

Un hurlement.

Gwen courait depuis un moment déjà, essayant d'esquiver les branches et ne pas tomber.

Elle boitait.

Elle avait horriblement mal aux cuisses et elle sentait le sang imprégner ses bandages.

Derrière elle, elle entendait les bruits de course de ceux qui la chassait.

_Reviens hérétique ! Tu mourras plus rapidement !

La jeune femme voulut lui hurler qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à être athée. Mais ils n'auraient surement rien compris.

Après tout, dans ce monde tout était question de religion…

_Tu vas souffrir ! On t'avait prévenue pourriture !

_Je vous emmerde bande de crétins !

Oups, elle aurait dû se la fermer.

Elle accéléra le mouvement, essayant de les distancer tant bien que mal.

_Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre catin !

_Mais ta gueule ! lui hurla-t-elle, énervée.

Elle se maudit intérieurement pour sa stupidité et sa réactivité.

Maintenant elle devait se faire discrète, très discrète.

Repérant un buisson plutôt épais, elle se jeta dedans pour s'y cacher.

Retenant son souffle elle distingua les inquisiteurs passer puis… Plus rien.

Alors qu'elle sortait des feuilles un coup aux genoux la fit vaciller.

Décidemment ils en voulaient à ses jambes !

Elle tomba en avant et un autre coup la fit cette fois hurler.

Ses côtes la faisaient atrocement souffrir, ils s'acharnaient sur elle !

C'était de la torture !

Une main lui fit relever la tête et elle croisa le regard d'un homme au visage vainqueur.

Gwen lui cracha au visage.

_Alors, tu croyais nous échapper pourriture ?

_Vas te faire voir péquenaud !

Elle lui lacéra le ventre et se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

Elle reprit la fuite.

Les quatre hommes ne trouvèrent que le cheval et la lumière métallique de Gwen.

Elle avait disparu. Tout simplement.

Ils avaient eu beau suivre les traces de pas dans les bois, ils ne virent rien qui puisse les aider.

Juste des traces de sang et un couteau.

_J'espère qu'elle n'a rien… s'inquiéta Bob.

Fronçant les sourcils, Shin s'accroupit près des traces de sang.

_C'est pas normal, il y a deux types de sang ici. Regardez, il y en a un qui luit alors que l'autre est normal.

_C'est vrai, on dirait du feu liquide… Tu crois que c'est elle ?

_Ouais. Mais si c'est ça, c'est inquiétant, elle est salement amochée.

Théo observa ses compagnons en silence puis leur fit signe de repartir.

Gwen courait toujours, mais cette fois sur le chemin inverse.

Elle voulait retrouver son cheval et sa lampe.

Avec ça, elle pourrait les fuir plus efficacement.

Fouillant dans sa sacoche, elle trouva le poignard qu'elle avait volé à Bob et l'empoigna.

Avoir une arme en main la rassura un peu et elle continua de sprinter tant bien que mal.

Alors que des bras l'enserraient à nouveau, elle se débattit en hurlant et planta la lame dans le bras de son agresseur qui la lâcha en poussant un grognement.

Grunlek essayait de calmer tant bien que mal Gwen, qui s'agitait avec l'énergie du désespoir.

_Gwen… C'est nous. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est fini…

_Punaise ! Elle t'a bien planté Théo !

La jeune femme s'effondra à genoux en respirant difficilement.

Bob s'accroupit auprès d'elle et lui tendit les bras.

En son for intérieur, Grunlek sourit.

Le pyromage ne pouvait résister à une aussi jolie jeune femme.

 _Voila pour ce week-end! On se retrouve surement la semaine prochaine!_

 _A plus!_

 _Comme d'hab' n'hésitez pas pour les reviews._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bon, je sais j'ai pris du retard... Beaucoup de retard xD Mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire en ce moment!_

 **Chapitre VI : Désastre**

Les cinq aventuriers cavalaient déjà depuis plusieurs jours, ne s'arrêtant que peu, suivant la seule piste valable qu'ils avaient.

Gwen était endormie contre le dos de Théo, sous le regard attendri de Bob.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la capitale afin d'aller voir une voyante, prêtresse de la Lumière.

Grunlek soupira.

Il s'inquiétait de l'état de la jeune femme qui ne parlait quasiment pas et ne mangeait quasiment rien.

Son teint était cireux et de larges cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

Elle avait l'air malade.

Etait-ce l'inquiétude ? Ou… autre chose ?

Comme si les pensées du nain l'avaient dérangée, Gwen s'éveilla d'un coup, les sourcils froncés.

Le pyromage aussi se raidit.

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans l'air.

Quelque chose de malsain.

L'air était lourd et comme chargé de menaces.

_Bob, ça ne va pas ?

_Tu ne sens rien Shin ?

Le demi-élémentaire secoua la tête négativement puis fixa la jeune femme, qui venait de sauter à bas de Lumière.

_Euh... Gwen ?

Elle porta une main à sa bouche et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsqu'elle arriva en haut de la colline qui surplombait la capitale.

Bob, qui la suivait de près, étouffa un cri de surprise.

La ville était dévastée.

Il ne restait que des ruines fumantes.

Les bâtiments étaient écroulés ou détruits. Comme… comme si une bombe avait explosée.

_Que s'est-il passé ? souffla le pyromage.

Théo haussa les épaules, inquiet.

_Allons voir s'il y a des survivants.

Les cinq jeunes gens se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers le champ de ruines.

_On se sépare. Cherchez partout, ordonna le paladin.

Bob partit de son côté, serrant son bâton de mage dans ses paumes moites.

L'air était lourd, comme en suspens. Attendant un dénouement à cette macabre mise en scène.

Le pyromage était aux aguets, cherchant une âme encore présente.

Quelqu'un qui pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Son cœur se serra quand il croisa le chemin du corps calciné d'une mère serrant son fils dans ses bras.

C'était horrible…

Tous ces gens avaient soufferts.

Le feu avait, encore une fois, fait énormément de dégâts.

Dans la tête du Lennon, cela le désespéra encore plus. Son élément ne faisait que nuire.

Poussant un profond soupir, les yeux attentifs, il trouva soudain quelque chose.

Ce n'était rien, juste un morceau de chair mais cela mit la puce à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Ce n'était pas de la peau humaine.

Elle était d'un noir profond, tachetée de cicatrices dorées.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il se redressa, fixant les alentours avec une crainte renouvelée.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond c'était clair.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe et vint se coincer au coin de ses lèvres.

Un choc sourd le fit sursauter et il tourna la tête.

Un nuage de fumée s'élevait à une cinquantaine de mètres de lui et il vit Théo foncer sur lui et l'attraper par le col de sa robe avant de le traîner au travers des rues.

Gwen se retrouva face à son sosie.

Une jeune femme parfaitement identique à elle la dévisageait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

_Alors ma chère Gwen, tu te plais ici ?

L'auteur fronça les sourcils.

_C'est toi qui… ?

_Exactement. Mais en fait je voulais juste Mahyar au début. Tu n'es qu'en trop.

_Sympathique, répondit Gwen, sarcastique. Donc si je comprends bien, c'est toi qui a mon ami ?

L'autre éclata de rire.

_Ton ami ! Laisse-moi rire ! C'était la première fois que tu le voyais !

_Comment sais-tu cela ?!

_La torture sert à de nombreuses choses…

L'écrivain vit rouge et se jeta sur son sosie, qui l'esquiva prestement.

_Tu es loin d'être à mon niveau, très chère amie.

_Ferme la !

Gwen fit un croche-pied à l'autre et lui balança son poing dans la figure.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire la jeune femme.

_Ta force est insignifiante.

Quand Grunlek arriva sur le lieu où il avait vu de la fumée, il trouva Gwen à quelques centimètres du sol, maintenue par… son parfait sosie.

Comment le nain sut faire la différence ?

L'instinct.

Le sol se mit soudainement à gronder, n'annonçant rien de bon et…

Le regard de la jeune femme vira au doré tandis que sa peau prenait une teinte orangée, des flammèches parcourant son corps.

_GWEN ! hurla le Golem en se précipitant vers les deux jeunes femmes.

Elle était en train de perdre le contrôle.

Elle allait exploser si elle n'évacuait pas son trop plein de magie.

Grunlek avait déjà vu cette scène avec un autre… Demi-Elémentaire.

De grandes flammes rouges et or jaillirent de son amie et vinrent frapper les cieux ainsi que toutes les ruines autour d'eux.

Le nain vit alors l'adversaire de Gwen émettre un rire satisfait et… projeta la jeune femme dans les airs.

Avant de se fondre dans les ombres.

Shin vit au loin une immense gerbe de flammes frapper les cieux et une vague de chaleur le percuta de plein fouet.

Il ressenti alors une colère qui n'était pas la sienne exploser et un grondement se fit entendre.

Un autre bâtiment venait de s'écrouler.

En deux supers sauts, le Demi-Elémentaire fut sur les lieux mais ne vit rien… sauf un Grunlek choqué fixant les airs, le regard affolé.

Quand le jeune homme leva les yeux il comprit.

Un portail d'ombres flottait dans les airs.

Et Gwen fut aspirée à l'intérieur.

Ce chapitre vous a-t'il plu? Si oui [ou non d'ailleurs] n'hésitez pas à me le dire!


	7. Avis aux lecteurs !

Eyha les loulous.  
Comment allez-vous?  
Moi, à part une petite maladie ça va ;)

Aujourd'hui, pas de chapitre, malheureusement.  
Pourquoi?  
Euh... Disons que ma mémoire m'a abandonné sur cette fiction et mon inspiration également...  
Je suis dans l'incapacité de continuer.  
Désolée.  
Mais!  
Mais mais mais, je vous échafaude une nouvelle fiction avec une quête qui ne s'arrêtera pas, promis!  
Elle sera inspirée d'une œuvre de Dan Brown (gloire à cet homme) et sera bien sûr avec nos chers Aventuriers.  
Seule une question subsiste.  
Et je voudrais vôtre avis.  
On fera donc une sorte de vote à la majorité.

 **Question: Est-ce vous voulez que j'inclue encore le personnage de Gwen dans la nouvelle fiction, ou pas?**

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.  
Encore désolée.

 _Gwen La Sanglante, auteur en manque de sang_.


End file.
